Venomaze
by MPHknows
Summary: Venom plus Aze plus Greyback equals Perfect! Someone grab a camera, things are about to get good! Fang, Aidan, and Lupo have been best friends since they were wrecking their tricycles, now they're together on their rise to fame. Sure, there are crazy fans and romance and all that problem causing stuff, but these three are determined. FAX! LIGGY! NAIDAN!
1. Prologue: The Grinch

Venomaze

_Prologue: The Grinch_

It was a small play, just one for the holiday that the students could work on before they started on the end of the year performance. Family and friends sat in the large auditorium, waiting for the grand drape to open and for something to start.

Nancy Venom was curled up next to her husband, Acanthus. The arm between their seats had been pushed up, allowing them to sit comfortably while they whispered to one another. If you just glanced at the two, you would think they were related by blood instead of being a married couple.

They both had dark black hair, light complexions (one with an olive tone and the other just pail and smooth), both also being of Italian background. Their only difference when it came to the _simple_ descriptions was the obsidian eyes versus a vivid navy blue.

Their younger child had run off, heading backstage to find her older brother. Artiglio was the spitting image of her mother, just like her brother was of his father. The eleven year old dashed through the back hallway, dragging her 'boyfriend' behind her.

Zephyr was twelve, with plain blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a funky digestive system that was actually getting better by the year. But that didn't stop people from calling him by his preferred nickname, The Gasman. Or, Gazzy for short.

The two kids wound through the hallways before finally spotting the door to the greenroom. Artiglio, or Lio for short, was about to peek through the doorway when a bell rang, signaling for everyone to get to their seats before the play started.

She huffed and turned, dragging Gazzy off back to the auditorium.

(/*-*)/

The grand drape pulled away from the stage, leaving room for a group of ten students standing like a choir off to the side. They were dressed in odd clothes that looked oddly familiar. Almost like… Whos?

The set was the entrance to a cave, fake snow and white flooring of whatever it was laid everywhere. It wasn't extravagant, but it gave off the perfect feeling.

There were props off the stage and the main actor waiting to come on. The background music started softly as the ten started talking, saying their lines one by one.

"Every Who down in Who-ville liked Christmas a lot."

"But the Grinch, who lived just north of Who-ville, did not!"

"The Grinch hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! … Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason."

"It could be his head wasn't screwed on just right."

"It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight."

"But I think the most likely reason of all… May have been that his heart was two sizes too small."

"But, whatever the reason, his heart or his shoes… He stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the Whos."

At this point, out of the cave entrance, came the main actor. Fang Venom was dressed in filthy looking jeans and an old brown t-shirt. He had a deep scowl on his handsome face as he stared out in the audience, making hatred filled eye contact with a few people here and there.

"Staring down from his cave with a sour, Grinchy frown… At the warm lighted windows below in their town… For he knew every Who down in Who-ville beneath… Was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath."

Fang snarled out in a voice that reached the farthest people even without his microphone, "And they're hanging their stockings!"

"He snarled with a sneer."

"Tomorrow is Christmas!" Fang began to pace the stage, making sure to never turn his back on the audience, "It's practically here!"

"Then he growled, with his Grinch fingers nervously drumming."

"I must find some way to stop Christmas from coming!" Some toddler in the audience began to boo before his mother hushed him, but Fang kept his face, just laughing on the inside.

"For tomorrow, he knew…"

"...All the Who girls and boys would wake bright and early. They'd rush for their toys! And then!"

"Oh, the noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!"

"That's one thing he hated!"

"The NOISE!"

"NOISE!"

"NOISE!"

"NOISE!"

"Then the Whos, young and old, would sit down to a feast."

"And they'd feast!"

"And they'd feast!"

"And they'd FEAST!"

"FEAST!"

"FEAST!"

"FEAST!"

"They would feast on Who-pudding, and rare Who-roast beast."

"Which was something the Grinch couldn't stand in the least."

"And then they'd do something he liked least of all."

"Every Who down in Who-ville, the tall and the small… Would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing… They'd stand hand-in-hand…"

"And the Whos would start singing!"

"They'd sing."

"And they'd sing!"

"And they'd SING!"

"SING!"

"SING!"

"SING!"

"And the more the Grinch thought of this Who-Christmas-Sing."

"The more the Grinch thought…"

Some in the audience jumped when Fang stopped dead in his tracks and stomped his foot, "I must stop this whole thing! Why, for fifty three years I've put up with it now! I MUST stop this Christmas from coming… but HOW!"

"Then he got an idea."

"An awful idea."

"The Grinch got a wonderful, awful idea!"

Fang pointed his finger up, staring straight ahead with a wicked smile, "I know just what to do!"

"The Grinch laughed in his throat."

"And he made a quick Santy Clause hat and a coat."

Fang pulled a red coat and hat much like the traditional Santa gear out of the cave and began to pull them on.

"And he chuckled and clucked."

"What a great Grinchy trick!" Fang tugged on the coat for emphasis, "With this coat and this hat, I look just like Saint Nick! All I need is a reindeer…"

"The Grinch looked around… But, since reindeer are scarce, there were none to be found!"

"Did that stop the old Grinch?"

Fang, who had finished peering at the audience and pointing as if accusing some of being a reindeer then deciding not, stomped his foot again, "No!"

"The Grinch simply said…"

"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!" Fang leapt down the stairs that lead from the audience to the stage, grabbing a fellow actor out of his seat.

Aidan Aze had _red_ hair (not orange) and faded yet bright red eyes. The blind boy was taller that Fang, an amazing feet since Fang was pretty tall for his age, and was dressed in the same scruffy clothes to give off a dirty look. The only thing added was a pair of dog ears.

"So he called his dog, Max."

"Then he took some read thread… And he tied a big horn on the top of his head!"

When Fang was finished with this, he and Aidan went off the side of the stage like they were just going to a different part of the mountain. They came back with prop sleigh that was only good enough to look like the real thing and hold what it needed.

"THEN he loaded some bags."

"And some old empty sacks."

"On a ramshackle sleigh."

"And he hitched up old Max."

"Then the Grinch said…"

Fang, now perched inside the sleigh, took his reins hooked up to Aidan's belt loops and snapped them, making not to actually hit the blind boy, "Giddap!"

"And the sleigh started down… Towards the homes where the Whos lay a-snooze in their town."

\(*-*\)

When the grand drape opened again, the set was the inside of a Who-ville living room. The lights were dim, just enough to see the silhouette of the set pieces. The Who narrators were still off to the side, all perfectly in position.

"All their windows were dark… Quite snow filled the air."

"All the Whos were all dreaming sweet dreams without care."

"When he came to the first little house on the square."

Fang's voice sounded off the stage, almost as if he was above it and his voice was coming down the chimney that stretched up pretty far, "This is stop number one."

"The old Grinchy Clause hissed."

"And he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fists."

"Then he slid down the chimney… A rather tight pinch."

A sliding noise came from the chimney and Fang feet hit the bottom smoothly, but he stayed there.

"But, if Santa could do it…"

"Then so could the Grinch."

"He got stuck only once, for a moment or two."

"Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue… Where the little who stockings hung in a row."

"These stockings," Fang gave a sickening grin that the audience could see as the lights slowly shown brighter.

"He grinned."

"Are the first things to go," Fang began to pull them off of the mantel and stuffed them into the bag he was carrying with him.

"Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant…"

"Around the whole room, and he took every present!"

"Popguns!"

"And bicycles!"

"Roller skates!"

"Drums!"

"Checkerboards!"

"Tricycles!"

"Popcorn!"

"And plums!"

"And he stuffed them in bags."

"Then the Grinch, very nimbly… Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney."

"Then he slunk to the icebox."

"He took the Whos' feast!"

"He took the Who-pudding!"

"He took the roast beast!"

"He cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash."

"Why, that Grinch even took their last can of Who-hash!"

"Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee!"

"And NOW!" Fang had just finished throwing all this into the 'chimney' and turned back to the audience.

"Grinned the Grinch."

"I will stuff up the tree!"

"And then the Grinch grabbed the tree and he started to shove…"

"When he heard the small sound like the coo of a dove."

Lupo Greyback was out on stage now, dressed in a white nightgown with her pen straight waist length dirty blond hair up in pigtails. She was holding a teddy bear, giving off the vibe of a young girl.

"He turned around fast, and he saw a small Who."

"Little Cindy-Lou Who."

"Who was not more than two."

"The Grinch had been caught by this tiny Who daughter… Who'd got out of bed for a cup of cold water."

"She stared at the Grinch and said…"

"Santy Clause, why?" Lupo's voice was usually strong yet still feminine, but at the moment she was focused on playing her young role and used a fragile voice. "Why are you taking our Christmas tree? Why?!"

"But, you know, that old Grinch who was so smart and so slick… He thought up a lie…"

"He thought it up quick!"

"Why, my sweet little tot," Fang reached out a hand and exaggerated patting Lupo's head. The nightgown hid her hourglass, Lara Croft, figure, but still, with her only being a head shorter than Fang, most of her role depended on just her acting skills.

"The fake Santa Clause lied…"

"There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side… So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear… I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here!"

"And his fib fooled the child."

"Then he patted her head… And he got her a drink and he sent her to bed."

"And when Cindy-Lou Who went to be with her cup… HE went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up!"

"Then the last thing he took was the log for the fire!"

"Then he went up the chimney, himself, the old liar."

"On their walls he left nothing but some hooks and some wire."

"And the one speck of food that he left in the house… Was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse!'

"Then he did the same thing to the other Whos' houses!"

At this point, a farther back curtain moved so that they could only see the narrator Whos while they changed the scenery back to the cave, not taking the curtain up until the Grinch was back home.

"Leaving crumbs much too small for the other Whos mouses!"

"It was a quarter past dawn…"

"All the Whos, still a-bed."

"All the Whos, still a-snooze."

"When he packed up his sled."

"Packed it up with their presents!"

"The ribbons!"

"The wrappings!"

"The tags!"

"And the tinsel!"

"The trimmings!"

"The trappings!"

"Three thousand feet up!"

"Up the side of Mt. Crumpit!"

"He rode with his load to the tip-top to dump it!"

Fang's voice came from the speakers as the finished up with the scenery, "Pooh-pooh to the Whos!"

"He was Grinch-ish-ly humming!"

The curtain began to move now as Fang sat outside of his cave with Aidan and the sleigh, "They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming! They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do! Their mouths will hang open a minute or two then the Whos down in Who-ville will all cry Boo-Hoo! That's a noise…"

"Grinned the Grinch."

"That I simply must hear!"

"So, he paused. And the Grinch put his hand to his ear. And he did hear a sound rising over the snow."

"It started in low."

"Then it started to grow…"

Fang began to get anxious, keeping his hand cupped over his ear as he stretched towards the narrator's while hearing what they heard that was being played over the speakers.

"But the sound wasn't sad!"

"Why, this sound sounded merry!"

"It couldn't be so!"

"But it WAS merry!"

"VERY!"

"He stared down at Who-ville!"

"The Grinch popped his eyes!"

"Then he shook!"

"What he saw was a shocking surprise!"

"Every Who down in Who-ville, the tall and the small, was singing!"

"Without any presents at all!"  
"He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming! It came!"

"Somehow or another, it came just the same!"  
"And the Grinch, with his Grinch-feet ice-cold in the snow…"

"Stood puzzling and puzzling…"

Fang rubbed his chin, "How could it be so? It came without ribbons! It came without tags! It came without packages, boxes, or bags!"

"And he puzzled three hours, till his puzzler was sore."

"Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before!"  
"Maybe Christmas," Fang 'whispered'.

"He thought."

"Doesn't come from a store… Maybe Christmas… perhaps… means a little bit more!"

"And what happened then?"

"Well, in Who-ville they say… that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day!"

"And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight… He whizzed with his load through the bright morning light."

Fang and Aidan had left the stage now with the 'sleigh' again and that back curtain came down. Things moved fast and no one knew how they did it, but the curtain came back up quickly with just a table full of food with Lupo in the middle of others with Aidan by her side and an empty seat on the other.

"And he brought back the toys!"

"And the food for the feast!"

Fang came onstage with a large platter with a silver covering.

"And he…"

"HE HIMSELF!"

"The Grinch carved the roast beast!"  
Fang grabbed the top of the covering, everyone freezing as the lights went down and 'You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch' began to play. The grand drape closed and everyone in the audience clapped, the applause getting louder when the cast came out with grins on their faces.


	2. Chapter One: Big House for a Big Family

**Fang, Lupo, and Aidan: Seniors in high school. Just in case I didn't put anything about that.**

**Oh, and YES I did name one of the OCs off of a fellow fanfic author. I asked her permission a while ago and am not sure if she remembers, but I did.**

Venomaze

_Chapter One: Big House for a Big Family_

_Fang_

As soon as I stepped out of the dressing room in my Levis and black hoody, I was almost tackled to the floor by a ball of black clothed fashionista. Artiglio had wrapped her arms around my torso, burying her face into my stomach as she squealed about how well we had all done and the standing ovation the crowd had given us.

She broke apart from me quickly, rushing to Lupo and Aidan behind me quickly.

My mother was next, placing her hands on either side of my face and going on her toes so she could kiss my forehead. It was like a constant loop, a habit we had formed after every production that I didn't want to get out of.

My father put out his hand, which I took to shake only to be pulled into a tight hug. This, this was different. Not the hug, we were a very close thankful family, but the feeling behind it. This was the first play I had done that my father hadn't directed. This was the first play _I_ got to direct. A, believe me, that's difficult to do while also starring in it.

Not my choice, by the way! Someone else did the casting.

Yes, my father directed most plays. Again, no bias. Someone else always did casting.

After our little reunion, we all headed out to the lobby of our Performing Arts Center. Pieces of the audience had gathered, waiting for us to arrive. Most were teachers and such, thanking us for the funds we had raised for the undermined literacy department.

They all started clearing out slowly and my father excused himself to lock up the rest of the PAC when the janitors left.

Four families were scattered around the lobby, awaiting my father's return. One of those families was my own. You've already been introduced to them.

The Lupus parents were speaking with my mother. They were a bit out of place from the group, unlike their children who had wedged themselves so deep in that it was like they lived in The House (to be explained later).

Loup Lupus was my age and looked a lot like Lupo (with a similar (coincidence?) name, even), yet very different. She had long natural bleach blond hair and ever changing eyes. Her skin wasn't pale, but yet wasn't too tan either. She was about an inch shorter than Lupo and with a less… busty figure. Loup was very energetic and kind of the peacekeeper of our group.

Her little brother is one you've already met. Zephyr Lupus, or The Gasman, was a year older than my sister and they had been 'together' for years now. The only problem now? He was in middle school now. Sure, she'd be joining him next school year, but it also meant that they were slowly moving out of 'that'* innocent stage.

But Gazzy also had a little sister a year younger than Lio. Her name was Angel. She was a little curly hair blond with a gorgeous smile and manipulative mind. She's known to try and talk everyone into anything; something that she found didn't work too well with my mother. What can we say, my mom is awesome.

Next were the two families that lived in The House will my family. We'll start with the smaller one.

Jeremiah Greyback was my father's childhood best friend. They had stuck together for years, throughout everything. Everything like my parents having me when they were eighteen to Jerry finding out a crazy woman had taken his DNA at fifteen and made two twin test-tube babies from it. Yeah, that was a bit weird, but all in all Lupo and Lobo were pretty normal.

Lobo was the spitting image of his father. Same dirty blond hair, muscled figure, and tall stature (taller than Aidan and his father, and that's an amazing feet). They also shared the golden brown eyes, which ARE different from Lupo's golden ones.

Lobo had also been in a relationship with Loup since freshmen year.

Then there were the Aze's. This is where the other mother figure comes in. Andrew Aze is the eldest in The House. He's a few years older than my father and they met when he (Acanthus) started college and stopped some of the football scholarships from beating the poor blind boy getting his doctorate. Like most fathers and sons in this group, Andrew and Aidan could have been the same person just years apart.

Andrew had gone on a lot of trips during his college trips, many of which he went on with his love, Anna. Anna had dark deep green eyes and medium length brown hair. She was fair and thin, but very beautiful.

Their first son, who was a year older than me, was Xavior. He was a lot like Lobo in size. They were around the same height and build. Xavior had his grandfather's short black hair and strong face. His eyes were a deep grey and he had just come back a week ago from college for Christmas break.

Aidan also had a younger brother, Weston. Weston was a year younger than me, with the same brown hair and green eyes of his mother. He was a bit off a goofball (no worse than Aidan) and the only reason he didn't spend as much time with us as people thought he would is because he gets way too caught up in his own school things like debate team and stuff like that.

There are a lot of us who are the same age for us to be friends because of our parents, it IS a freaky coincidence. But I thank whoever's in charge of this universe for it.

My father walked down the stairs that lead to the balcony seats, heading to the entrance doors and calling out behind him, "Anyone not out these doors by the time I get out of them is getting locked in."

(;-;)(p-p)

"Why couldn't they come with us and hang out for a while?" Lio asked, climbing out of my dad's black mustang with her black skirt poofing out almost like those tutus.

My mother just smiled at her as we walked into The House (mansion) from the garage, "Because it's late, Sweety. Believe me, I bet Lobo wanted them to join us as much as you did."

I guess now's as good a time as any to explain The House. Pretty much, thing a huge mansion big enough for twelve people. Mind you, two pairs of those twelve were married couples.

Then add to that a music room (with a stage), huge living room, wonderful kitchen with a huge dining room going off it, an office for both my father and Andrew, a pool out back plus a smaller one (like half the size) down stairs with a hot tub by both, a game room, and a movie room.

The adults that lived in this house were very successful, but they had also been very sure to teach us that we'd have to get to where we want to be on our own, they weren't babying us all our lives.

And, nights like these, when Christmas break has just started and we've just gotten back from a performance, we all usually huddle up in blankets, old quilts, and sleeping bags around the fire pit out in the magnificent backyard away from the pool and trampoline.

The married couples were huddled together while Jerry sat with his guitar and my sister at by his feet. Xavior, Weston, and Lobo were in a semi-circle, playing cards. Then there was Aidan and I being the outsides to a Lupo sandwich.

Lupo's head lay on my shoulder, her lazy self leaning against me. Her legs were curled up, her feet in Aidan's lap as he messed with her toes.

"Anymore requests?" My father asked, stretching his arms as Artiglio thought deeply with a finger on her chin.

"_His_ Christmas song!"

My father nodded, but Lio stopped Jerry as he started to play his guitar.

"Wait! I want Fang to sing it!"

I groaned, "Why me?"

My mother laughed, "Oh, come on, we all know you love the song. Plus, you know it by heart."

I sighed, "Fine."

Jerry started on his guitar and my father got ready to back me up.

**(Snoopy's Christmas by… I wanna say The Royal Guardsmen)**

_The news had come out_

_In the First World War_

_The Bloody Red Baron_

_Was flying once more_

_The allied command_

_Ignored all of its men_

_And called on Snoopy_

_To do it again_

_Twas the night before Christmas_

_Forty below_

_When Snoopy went up_

_In search of his foe_

_He spot the Red Baron_

_And fiercely they fought_

_With the ice on his wings_

_Snoopy knew he was caught_

_Christmas bells_

_Those Christmas bells_

_Ring out from the land_

_Asking peace of all the world_

_And good will to man_

_The Baron had Snoopy_

_Dead in his sight_

_He reached for the trigger_

_To pull it up tight_

_Why he didn't shot_

_Well, we'll never know_

_Or was it the bells_

_From the village below_

_Christmas bells_

_Those Christmas bells_

_Ringing through the land_

_Bringing peace of all the world_

_And good will to man_

_The Baron made Snoopy_

_Fly to the rime_

_And forced him to land_

_Behind the enemy lines_

_Snoopy was certain_

_That this was the end_

_Until the Baron called out_

Lio raised her arms in the air, reminding me greatly of when she was six or seven, "Merry Christmas, my friend!"

_The Baron then offered_

_A holiday toast_

_And Snoopy our hero_

_Saluted his host_

_And then with a roar_

_They were both on their way_

_Each knowing they'd meet_

_On some other day_

_Christmas bells_

_Those Christmas bells_

_Ringing through the land_

_Bringing peace of all the world_

_And good will to man_

_Christmas bells_

_Those Christmas bells_

_Ringing through the land_

_Bringing peace of all the world_

_And good will to man_

_Christmas bells_

_Those Christmas bells_

_Ringing through the land_

_Bringing peace of all the world_

_And good will to man_

(*-*)(o-o)(O-O)

I carried Lio in my arms, laughing at the contrast of how gracefully I held her in my arms to how clumsily Xavior and Weston were trying to drag Lupo by her hands and feet. She glared angrily at them, grumbling under her breath about how Anna could just let her sleep outside, that it wasn't that cold.

I pushed Lio's door open with my foot, transporting her sleeping form through her room. Even though I could still see the silhouette of her professional sewing machine, I still ended up knocking my right foot into it and jamming a toe that had already been walked into too many other things.

I cussed, lying her down on her bed before limping out of the room. Weston and Xavior were already partly up the stairs now. I came up behind them, grabbing Lupo away from them and throwing her over my shoulder.

She groaned in protest of the quick movement, but didn't seem to disagree with not being dragged up the stairs anymore. Xavior and Weston called after me, saying they were getting her there just fine and I was just full of too much energy at this time of night (one in the morning).

I couldn't help it. There would be times (most likely when people didn't want it) where I wanted to help everyone and anyone. Then there would be the other times where I wouldn't even move for Anna's famous brownies.

Opening Lupo's bedroom door, I threw her in. She hit her queen bed hard, holding onto the tucked covers with just enough strength not to roll off the edge, and glared at me before starting to dig herself a way under the covers.

My room was across the hall from Lupo's, both being at the end near the way to the music room upstairs which we also used as a practice area when we needed quite. The room next to mine was Xavior's old one and across from his was the hallway bathroom that he used because of a family discussion a long time ago concerning the two of us and the bathroom that connected our rooms (Lupo had her own going off her room, just to throw that in there…).

Explaining the entire layout of The House would take too long in one sitting, so I suggest just going with the flow and trying to figure it out as you go. Pretty much, the hallway layout upstairs is the easiest. It's just a long hallway with rooms going off (most being the Aze brothers' rooms and then Lupo's and my own). Halfway down that hallway is the stairway down to the first floor, on one end is (as I've said) the way to the stairs that lead to the music room, and on the other is a large balcony looking over the living room.

I walked to said balcony, looking downstairs. Lobo had already disappeared to his bedroom and so had the Aze parents, leaving only mine to finish up shutting things down in the house. While they did this, they would play old music, some of it being my father's when he was in the business and some of it just the classics.

But now they weren't turning off lights or heading to their room, they were dancing. What sounded like 'their' song was playing softly over the speakers, surrounding the most inspiring couple I had ever seen as they waltzed on the carpet.

I don't know how long I stood there, just watching them. But, when a different song ended, and my parents broke away to finish what they had been doing before, my mother looked up at the balcony as if she knew I'd be there.

She gave me a loving grin that only a mother could give and blew me a kiss. I smiled back to her, all the energy that was in me before leaving, and headed off to bed.

**REVIEW! PLEASE! Seriously, though, I want suggestions. This little beginning era is going to be the reader decisions. I want you guys to review and tell me what you want to happen between the time now in the story (December Eighteenth, let's just say) and Christmas (might even do it for between Christmas and New Years also). I might use several if I get several, so don't think just because I don't use yours first that I won't.**

**Actually, if I can't, I'll probably respond telling you why.**

**Please, please, please tell me your suggestions. No suggestion is a stupid one!**


	3. Chapter Two: Center of Attention

**Sorry, Anna… it was too… not for this point and time for the story. Maybe later.**

**And I'm sorry if this chapter seems kinda jumbled, but I was just having trouble getting it to flow right. **

**And to return to it now, months later I believe. I'm so sorry for being gone soooo long. **

**I've been caught up with school stuff and working on a Dragon Age fanfic. Even if you haven't played DA:O any of my loyal readers would probably really like the fanfic I'm working on. **

**It's looking to be really long. If you count front and back of the paper as separate, then 146 pages so far and only about halfway through it. Not sure what I'm going to title it. May be Forever the Pup (which should give a hint to anyone who's played the game what origin my character came from), but I'm still not sure. **

Venomaze

_Chapter Two: Center of Attention_

_Lupo_

Fueled on the sweetness that was caffeine threaded Code Red Mountain Dew, I stood up from the kitchen bar to follow Fang and Aidan out to Fang's mustang. We were headed to a birthday gig for the star quarterback, dressed for the occasion. It was a little chilly, so what was originally supposed to be a performance on the stage in the town park was now moved to the inside of a popular hub rented out for the arrogant 'stars' party.

We got a lot of gigs like this, Venomaze being one of the best (who am I kidding, _the _best) in our town. A lot of people asked me why I let them name the band Venomaze. Truth be told, I came up with it. I liked the idea of using the last names, but how could you possibly fit 'Greyback' into that? So I just told them to go with their last names. I didn't need to be mentioned in our title; I was already the only girl in our group _and_ was known for having the perfect voice and perfect body.

Though, being known as perfect isn't as fun as you think. Especially when everyone has their own opinion of perfect. I was the perfect performer, loving to be the center of attention yet not wanting to be the only one known. I may have the so called 'perfect' body that media was pushing for, but I think that was just pretty genetics fault. And so what I had a good voice? I had years of training and practice, which can make you pretty damn good at something.

It also came with expectations. All the guys at school who hadn't spoken to me before thought I should be easy because of the way I liked to shake my hips when I sang. All the girls thought I should be a bitch, or peppy, or overly excitable. All the teachers thought I should be hard to handle or constantly in the office…

Okay, but it was only sometimes for accidently breaking something when horsing around with my buds.

Wow, way to rant, Lupo…

Anyway, because of the chilly weather, I was tucked into a form fitting dark green sweater and flared light grey jeans. My feet were slipped into plain healed black boots and my hair was up in a high ponytail. I had only gone with eye makeup today, doing a somewhat Egyptian look with the eyeliner and accenting my golden eyes with a silver shadow. Over my sweater, I was wearing a white leather vest with metallic studs decorating it, zipped halfway up to make my bust look bigger.

What can I say? If you've got it, flaunt it.

Aidan had his hair in a tangled choppy mess, going with his regular dulled punk look. He was wearing some flaming skull t-shirt, just tight enough to show some muscle, under his leather jacket. His jeans had some wear and tear in them and his red and black converse were obviously worn some too. He had the sloppy grin on his face that he usually had before a gig and his blind eyes were covered by sunglasses he would no doubt discard before the performance.

Fang was dressed up nice, but still in his common black. Dark jeans, black fitting shirt, black zip up hoody and black Nikes. Yet, somehow, he seemed to make it look performance ready and neat. I guess it was just the regular Fang charm.

Aidan threw himself into the back of the car, stretching out as much as it would let him. I climbed into shotgun, buckling up as Fang slipped into the driver's seat.

After a few minutes of driving through the streets that led to The House, Aidan sat up and buckled his own seatbelt. "Didn't Sean ask you to write a personal song for him?" he asked me, tapping on the console in between Fang and me.

"Yup," I answered, popping the 'p'.

"Did you already send the music to the band we're using?"

"Yup," I answered again.

"Are you expecting us to sing backup?"

"Unless you think you can read my mind on the notes, then let's go with a no."

"We've done it before," Fang pointed out.

"True," I sighed, "But I don't think you boys want to sing back up for this song."

"Oo," Aidan hummed.

Fang chuckled, "Has someone gotten close to the quarterback?"

"Not in the slightest," I said, tapping my fingers on the window.

Aidan shook his head, "You embarrass the birthday boy and we don't get paid, you're in trouble."

"Don't worry, he asked me specifically to do a song that could be directed towards his ex. You know, Cheyenne the head cheer leader."

Fang breathed in through his teeth, "I bet you had fun with that."

"Oh, I did."

The car ride didn't seem to last long, and when we entered the hub all eyes turned on us. Sean wound through the crowd, grabbing my arm and leading me to the stage. Aidan and Fang followed, but much more slowly than the impatient football star. Before I climbed up onto the stage where the band was waiting, I snatched Aidan's sunglasses off his head.

I stood behind the microphone, looking out at my audience. Sean's ex was sitting among what were probably her friends and was watching me with a raised eyebrow. I winked at her, snapping my fingers to signal the band to start. Just before they did, I popped the sunglasses down onto my face and gripped the microphone, ready to perform.

**(Too Cool from Camp Rock)**

_Too cool for my dress_

_The shades don't leave my head_

_Everything you say is so irrelevant_

_You follow and I lead_

_You want to be like me_

_You just don't want to be_

_Loved and hated_

_I can't help the way I am_

_I hope you don't misunderstand_

_That I'm too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

_To know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think you're hot_

_But I'm sorry, you're not_

_Exactly who do you think you are_

_Can tell you what you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You're lucky I'm so nice_

_Even I'm surprised_

_You are still allowed to be in my crew_

_Show you how it's done_

_If you want to be someone_

_Just watch me and you'll learn some_

_Me, myself, and I agree_

_You'll never catch up with me_

_Cause I'm too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

_To know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think you're hot_

_But I'm sorry, you're not_

_Exactly who do you think you are_

_Can tell you what you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You see someone upon_

_Beauty, brains, and talent_

_Yeah I got it all_

_Well others have to try all their lives_

_Still they never get the call_

_That's the difference between you and me_

_Obviously_

_I'm a natural_

_I'm the real deal_

_I can't help the way I am_

_I hope you don't misunderstand_

_That I'm too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

_To know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_Too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

_To know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

I finished the note, smiling big and hopping off the stage. Fang and Aidan were going to do a song just the two of them, leaving me time to walk over to Sean. The boy was the regular quarterback, to say the least. Perfect brown hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin, muscles, and undoubtedly handsome. I wasn't a girl to have crushes. Not regularly, anyway. But he could definitely catch my eye.

The birthday boy grinned at me as I approached, thanking me before handing me two twenties. "Here, in advance," he said, watching me place the bills in my back pocket. "I know we agreed on eighty, but I spent the other half doing a big favor for you. If it doesn't work out, then you'll get the other forty next time I see you."

I pushed the sunglasses up on top of my head, narrowing my eyes, "What kind of favor?"

"You'll see," he said, winking before letting his eyes dart over to someone towards the back of the room. This man wasn't a part of the crowd of teenagers, that much was obvious, but he seemed used to them. He was dressed all professional and looked like he did this often.

But he also looked impressed, like he hadn't been expecting much and yet here was what he had been looking for.

Like an agent that just found a new talent.

But, no… it couldn't be. Forty bucks to convince an agent or producer to come out to our town? Yeah right…

Right?

**Review. I'm back, so you better review. If you don't, I might just disappear for another… how long **_**was**_** it?**


	4. Chapter Three: There He Is Again

**Yeah… Had to start over on the DA:O fanfic… **

**Anyway, yes, it's been a while again since I updated, but I'll just say it flat out- I will not write unless people review. Cause if you don't review, I feel like I'm wasting my time.**

Venomaze

_Chapter Three: There He Is Again_

_Fang_

Five days until Christmas. All the other decorations were up, lights and nativity scenes, now all that was left was the tree. All adults had left the house, including X, and Lobo and Loup were out on a date. This left the rust of us to put up the fake pine we've had for years and decorate.

Weston was already halfway finished setting the tree up when we all had accumulated in the living room, Aidan stretched out on the couch with Lupo perched on the arm by his feet and Lio sitting in the floor in front of him opening ornament boxes.

I was untangling the lights that would be wrapped around the tree, Weston walking over to start helping after the tree was no longer lopsided. For the most part, it was only Weston, Lio, and I working on the tree. Aidan tried to help last year and just always ended up tipping the tree over or stepping on one of those glass balls. And, even sitting up, we could hear Lupo's deep breathing as she had fallen asleep.

"Can I go over to Gazzy's house after we're finished?" Lio asked, putting a few of the last ornaments on the hidden side of the tree.

"As long as you call and make sure it's okay with his parents first," I answered plugging in the lights as we finished.

"I'll walk you over there," Weston stretched on his toes, "I'm meeting a few friends at the skate park and it's on the way."

Aidan sat up slowly, pushing Lupo off the arm. As she landed with a yelp, he just chuckled, "I guess that mean band practice for us, huh?"

Lupo shot up, fixing the suspenders she had connected to her light blue jeans. "Let's hit the park. We can play there, maybe get some spending money from tips."

Aidan let out a wine, "But it's cold."

"So? Do you want to become famous or not?" Lupo huffed, straightening her orange 'Trekie' shirt.

I chuckled, kicking him in the shin to tell him to suck it up, and headed upstairs to throw a shirt on.

(&.&)

Aidan twisted his acoustic in his hands, flipping it around. I had a stand set up with the mike it in, my own gorgeous guitar in my hands. Weston would be filling in on drums and Lupo had her Steel Baby lying beside her as she tried to adjust one of the amps.

We were up on the stage that had always been set up in the park, a bunch of the various people who had been here now somewhere nearby for when we finally started.

A loud squeal shot out of the amp before only it's normal soft hum could be heard, Lupo grabbing her guitar and hurrying away from it with an amused look on her face. She threw the strap over her shoulder and walked up to her own mike, winking at the 'crowd'.

"Hey. If ya'll didn't know already, we're Venomaze. Minus the young one back there, he's just filling in. I'm Lupo, this is Fang, and that is Aidan. We will be doing a song that we all kind of joint wrote called Radioactive."

She looked back at Weston, giving him a nod to start.

(Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, _Lupo,_ **Fang,** Aidan)

I'm waking up

To ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in

The chemicals

**I'm breaking in**

**And shaping up**

**Then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it**

**The apocalypse**

**Whoa**

**I'm waking up**

_I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems grow_

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

_**Welcome to the new age**_

_**To the new age**_

**I'm**_**radioactive**_

_**Radioactive**_

I'm _**radioactive**_

_**Radioactive**_

_I raise my flag_

_And don my clothes_

_It's a revolution I suppose_

_We're painted red_

_To fit right in_

Whoa

**I'm breaking in**

**And shaping up**

**Then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it**

**The apocalypse**

_Whoa_

I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems grow

_Welcome to the new age_

_To the new age_

**Welcome to the new age**

**To the new age**

**I'm **_**radioactive**_

_**Radioactive**_

_I'm __**radioactive**_

_**Radioactive**_

**All systems go**

**Sun hasn't died**

**Deep in my bones**

**Straight from inside**

**I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems grow**

_**Welcome to the new age**_

_**To the new age**_

**Welcome to the new age**

**To the new age**

I'm _**radioactive**_

_**Radioactive**_

_I'm__**radioactive**_

_**Radioactive**_

(I.I)

It was about six pm. We had started playing at about three and had taken various breaks in between sets. Now we were debating on our finale song. Though, I couldn't really call it debating since Lupo and Weston were ganging up one Aidan and I for the same song.

We finally caved, our only reason not to being that they had already picked most the songs we had played.

As we got ready to start up this song, my eyes fell on the man who had caught my attention halfway through our performance. He had pulled up in a nice car and got out, heading in a straight line to us. He had been watching for a while now, a look on his face that I was still trying to figure out.

Aidan cleared his throat, "This song is one Fang and I wrote for a video game called APB Reloaded. It's called 'Be All You Can't Be'."

(Be All You Can't Be by Curtis King and Chaundon, was written for APB Reloaded)

_I am_

_Stronger than you've ever been_

_Bigger than you ever were_

_I am more significant than anything you've seen on earth_

_No you can't stop me_

_No he can't stop me_

_No she can't stop me_

_No they can't stop me_

_Stronger than you've ever been_

_Bigger than you ever were_

_I am more significant than anything you've seen on earth_

_No you can't stop me_

_No he can't stop me_

_No she can't stop me_

_No they can't stop me_

**This is life without limits**

**Rooms without walls**

**You can do anything**

**No rules at all**

**Move in slow motion**

**Savoring the moment**

**Taking what you want**

**Just fulfilling your atonement**

**The world is in your hands now**

**Answer to no one**

**Relentless**

**You get this?**

**It's a modern day shogun**

**Good versus evil is the undercard**

**You are now the main event**

**Avant-garde**

**Going hard**

_When everybody dreams_

_You can simply manifest_

_You are more than blessed_

_Even the most high is impressed_

_You started out average_

_Suit and tie_

_Nine to five_

_Till you broke free_

_The savage deep inside became alive_

_**Nothing now can stop you**_

_**Moving like a juggernaut**_

_**What you got is far beyond the reach of an astronaut**_

_**You are now an entity which can't be explained**_

_**Changing your identity in the middle of the game**_

_**Duck and seek cover in the rain of attack**_

_**Life's a hotel**_

_**And you ain't about to check out yet**_

_**Call for back up**_

_**It's time to regroup and reload**_

_**Lock and load**_

_**Make it count**_

_**Now it's time to explode**_

_I am_

_**Stronger than you've ever been**_

_**Bigger than you ever were**_

_**I am more significant than anything you've seen on earth**_

_**No you can't stop me**_

_**No he can't stop me**_

_**No she can't stop me**_

_**No they can't stop me**_

_Stronger than you've ever been_

_Bigger than you ever were_

_I am more significant than anything you've seen on earth_

_No you can't stop me_

_No he can't stop me_

_No she can't stop me_

_No they can't stop me_

Cold blooded

Bring it to whoever want it

Son I dare you

One phone call

Your block flooded

I move like a lion

In a land of gazelles

I pray on the weak and the strong know me well

I'm an equal opportunity destroyer

My legend is colossal

Anything vertical's horizontal

My being is supreme

Competition getting creamed

Heart beats cease when I step up on the seen

I am much more menacing than Idi Amin

I wipe out a continent before the sun beams

I master my universe

I am what I dream

And I strongly believe

To be all you can't be

_**Stronger than you've ever been**_

_**Bigger than you ever were**_

_**I am more significant than anything you've seen on earth**_

_**No you can't stop me**_

_**No he can't stop me**_

_**No she can't stop me**_

_**No they can't stop me**_

_**Stronger than you've ever been**_

_**Bigger than you ever were**_

_**I am more significant than anything you've seen on earth**_

_**No you can't stop me**_

_**No he can't stop me**_

_**No she can't stop me**_

_**No they can't stop me**_

Everyone clapped while Aidan and I bowed and Lupo did her usual over-exaggerated curtsy. As the crowd cleared out and we began to pack up our stuff, I noticed the man talking to some of the people who had been watching. I stopped to eye him as he left them and started to head towards the stage.

Deciding to meet him half way, I handed Weston my guitar and did so. As we reached each other, he held out his hand for me to shake. "Fang, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Electric guitarist. We all do a part in the vocals and writing, as you probably caught. You are?"

"Jewels Graise. My head quarters are in Arizona. I'm head producer of Diamonds in the Ruff music studios."

I swallowed hard, my hands sweating. Was this really happening? Did this mean what I thought it meant? "And…"

"And I have to say I'm very impressed by you three." He handed me a business card from his pocket, "How about after Christmas, you talk to your parents and call me. Hopefully we can get something started in my studios here before I have to head back to Phoenix."

A pitiful "Y-yeah" was all I could stutter out before he chuckled and left. I don't know how long I stood there, frozen, staring at that card, but you could guess that when Lupo snatched it out of my hands that there was a lot of flailing of limbs and stomping of feet and fists pumping in air.


	5. Interlude One

Venomaze

_Interlude _

_Unknown_

I kicked out my foot, hacky sack flinging up in the air before bouncing again on the opposite knee. Puffs of steam escaped from my nose as I watched the people outside of the mall.

I wasn't doing this for tips, but change was still thrown at my feet. An eight year old had even turned it into a game. If it hit my foot, I'd have to jump while still going good with my hack sack. It was pretty fun, a new challenge, until his mother tugged him away.

The hacky sack shot over my shoulder, only for me to bend my leg opposite the way it had been and kick it back.

Why did it happen? Why did it have to end? Why did my favorite band have to break up and leave me looking for something else to be begging for this Christmas?

I caught the hacky sack as I spotted the car pulling into the parking lot, my father driving. Without saying a word, I climbed into the passenger's side. I stared out the window as we traveled down the road.

There usually wasn't a lot of space between my obsessions, but this holiday season was making it longer. I sighed, just figuring I could stick with the old stuff.

For now, anyway.


End file.
